Disturbia
by Rememberance of Something
Summary: It all started at the bath house. One minute everything was perfectly normal and the next thing Sakura knows the wall between the men's bath and womens comes crashing down.When everything that can go wrong does. Gaara/ Sakura
1. Part I

_**Note**__: I have no idea what's up with me today but really I just this inspiration to write. I guess I have been trying so hard to focus on every little detail of my life I let things just slip by me. I don't know why, but I thought writing these fan fictions was childish but now I'm thinking I need to stop trying to act all grown up and just relax. Maybe getting some writing steam off will help me with my original work. I can already feel the ideas flowing for my novel so I think I might start rewriting it differently. Anyways enjoy this story._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto series._

* * *

><p><strong>Part I<strong>

There was a peacefulness in the village of Konoha as the ivory clouds floated softly by on the ocean sky. The sun shone ever so brightly the true diamond of a new age of peace. The war had ended years earlier and as things began to slowly come back to normality enlightened hearts giggle and laughed together in unison. There was nothing greater than the notion that all the efforts of united villages did indeed become a major success as old and new friends alike joined each other in harmony only found among a quire of heavenly angels.

"Okay so this is the new and improved bath house!"

Gesturing his hand in the direction of the bath house, Naruto lead his way in as the rest of the group followed.

"Wow," Temari stated admiring the new marble floor, "They sure did improve since Kankuro and I were here last."

"Yeah for real," Kankuro muttered as he ran his fingers of the intrigued moldings of ivy leaves.

"Well since it was destroyed the people of the Leaf felt like they should rebuild it in a more grandeur way," Sakura smiled at them as she quoted with pride.

"It sure is nice isn't it Gaara?" Temari questioned trying her best to involve the young Kazekage into the conversation.

Her efforts were futile as he simply nodded his head toward her. Usually he would have not allowed himself such simple pleasures as these but there was no real work to be done around Suna. After the war had ended a peace treaty had been proclaimed between the five great nations stating none were to attack the other. And with the Uchiha back safely in Konoha, pronouncing his rogue ways and properly punished. He was no longer a treat either.

Not that he regretted the times of peace, but it would have felt nice to be needed else where on official duty. His siblings often said he was much to serious but if he was not then who would be? Kankuro was completely out of the question. While an excellent soldier, he lacked the discipline and patience for a roll in politics. He was much too busy chasing skirts and drinking.

And as for Temari, well she was a good option for a leader role should he ever perish with her mother like tendencies in both discipline and patience. However, sometimes she was a bit forceful in her opinions. She lacked the much needed skills of compromise.

So that left him.

Always serious.

Always working.

And always alone.

They came to the doors separating the men's from the women's. He would enjoy this, he tried to convince himself as he followed the bubbly-blood in the changing room, or at least try to relax.

Although he would admit that he was not all to pleased to be in the same company as Sasuke. If Sasuke had betrayed his village in such a manner his punishment would have been execution. But the Leaf unlike the Sand, was known for more forgiving ways. And to them, he supposed, he had endured well enough punishment to be forgiven.

Still if it had been solely up to him, he would have chosen death.

As for the rest of the company he didn't mind them too much. Naruto, outside of battle, was a bit to energetic for him to be around all the time. He could tell within just the few minutes they had walked from the entrance gates to the bath house. Being around him for short bursts of time was the best option. As for Sai there didn't seem to be much of a connection. He was quiet.

Maybe too quiet.

And when did speak it was always obscene things that Gaara personally never fully understood. For example as they were walking to this very bath house he had made a comment about Sakura's butt sagging to low and that it was slowing them down. He didn't notice she was falling behind, and if he correctly recalled she remained ahead of them the entire time.

Well save for the minute she punched Sai.

He didn't notice her rear end being dangerously to the ground, not that he was looking. That would just be improper.

And then there was his brother. He and his brother had become closer through the years. He could only figure that as long as Kankuro was around for him to talk to then he wouldn't feel so out of place.

After changing from their clothes to just their towels they made their way to the water. Everyone chatted light heartily about one thing or another as he and the Uchiha remained silent.

No matter how much Naruto and Sakura insisted, he still didn't like this guy.

Meanwhile the girls had already made their way into the water. Sakura sat next to Temari in total bliss as Ino swam on her back. The steam rose of the naturally hot waters add to the relaxing bliss the baths penetrated.

"Man I can't believe how boring everything has gotten," Ino remarked as she sank under the warm water.

"I know what you mean," Temari agreed dipping her hair into the water.

Sakura said nothing.

She was more than happy that peace was once again in the village. Everything was as it should be. For the most part the baths remain silent until a familiar voice pierced through the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" Naruto screamed at Sai pointing an accusing finger.

"Why are you over reacting? In the book I read…"

"EVERYTIME WE COME TO ONE OF THESE PLACES YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF COMMENT ABOUT MY _EQUIPEMENT!"_

"I don't get it," Sai responded with sincerity, "Aren't friends allowed to joke about such things as _equipment_?"

"No man," Kankuro stated perplexed, "That's taking it too far. It's just wrong."

"Why were you even looking?" Sasuke added never looking up.

His head was leaned far back on the tiled floor leading into the pool. This was leading to a debate that he was sure none of them there wanted to have about any one's _equipment_. And especially not Naruto's. It was just gross.

"Yeah," Naruto snapped jumping up from the pool.

Gaara placed the soap he had been using to wash his hair on the tile. As he scrubbed it in his hair he could hear the laughter coming from the girl's section. He would not be joining this particular conversation. He was socially awkward he could admit that. However, discussing another man's anatomy was most certainly improper for a political leader. No, he would sit this one out.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Temari whispered to Ino who had finally caught end of the conversation.

Sinking under the water Sakura debated whether or not she should just leave now and pummel Naruto later. Or go for option B and just drown herself right there.

"Why don't you just admit that mine is much better?" Sai's voice continued to insist pleasantly.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! WHY DON'T YOU STAND UP AND LETS COMPARE!"

Oh.

My.

GOD.

Sakura swam to the edge of the pool before she could consider option B. She had to get out of there. Even though the bath house could be reserved for the ninja who so violently fought for the village, she was still embarrassed that Ino and Temari were over hearing the conversation at all. As she was prepared to leave, Hinata as well as Ten-Ten entered wrapped in their very own towels.

Being stark naked she tried to smile at them with a small blush on her cheeks, "Hey."

"Sakura are you leaving?" Hinata inquired as she clung to her towel tightly.

"Well um…"

Explaining her quick exit was embarrassing so the only thing she could think to do was smile.

Tenten plopped down on top of her towel, "Stay a minute so we can catch up!"

"Well okay," she agreed.

Naruto glared at Sai for a long moment as if he was preparing for a battle against his greatest enemy. By this time Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, as well Neji, Rock Lee, and Shino entered the pool area.

"I thought this was going to be a quiet evening?" Neji muttered clearly aware of the conversation at hand.

Shikamaru added on seeming more than annoyed, "Sheesh can you be any louder you idiot?"

"Do you have any idea what this guy is saying?" Naruto snarled back them as they all made their way into the pool.

"Relax," Kiba tried to reason, "It's not like his opinion matters anyways."

"Yeah well he didn't insult you!"

Finally deciding to make his leave, Gaara climbed out of the pool swiftly, "I have things that have attending too. I will be going now."

"Right," Kankuro waved his hand in the air, "Have fun with all of that."

Climbing out of the pool as well Naruto snapped, "You guys stuck!"

As his foot touched the ground he didn't notice the soap beneath it. Automatically he reached out for the closest thing to him. His hands reached out that held the towel stand they used to keep the cloth from getting wet. He sighed with great relief as his fall into the flimsy wooden gate separating the two pools was stopped.

But the relief came to soon as the bolts of the stand buckled underneath is weight. Popping out of their positions one by one. There was no warning for any of the others as he fell back first into the fencing crushing it beneath his weight.

"What in the world is that noise?" Tenten looked at the fence as the others watched horrified as the fence came crashing down.

Sakura was unsure of what to be more mortified by:

The fact that every one of her guy classmates were staring at her nude body indiscriminately or that she was not the only victim.

Gaara hadn't made it to his towel either since it had fallen with Naruto. Their eyes met with the same surprise, shock, and rage towards the indecent exposure.

Temari, seeming to try and lighten the mood remarked, "Well your _equipment _Naruto seems to be fine to me_."_


	2. Part II

_**Note: **Okay here is the new chapter for Disturbia. I hope that everyone really enjoys it and please remember to review. I'm open to any suggestions or funny parts._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the Naruto story line._

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

Paled with the embracement that no other moment in her life was equal to, she stared at the men's section with wide eyes. None of them had even attempted to look away. None of them even bothered to offer her a towel.

Oh noooooooo.

Instead they chose to stare completely at her with wide eyes and small shameful blushes on their cheeks.

Perverts, she decided instantly, All of them are perverts!

But then she couldn't help but notice that Gaara was just as victimized as she was. He, so unlike his personality, was completely frozen his face carved with complete shock. Her eyes scanned over him quickly and she couldn't help but feel lust.

It was as if his body was completely carved out of stone. He was the perfect model for any sculpture class she could guarantee that. She forced herself to look away from him as the glare she received was too close to his former self to ignore. She instead turn her attentions to finding some kind of coverage for her body. But there was none around.

Not even Sasuke, in his nonchalant attitude toward life, bother to look away from her exposed shame. They all deserved to have every bone in their bodies smashed. How can they claim to be her friends but show no kind of modesty when such a thing as this occurs?

Jackasses.

They would pay for this.

If Naruto thought he was the only one who could pull off a good prank he was sadly mistaken, She could be just as cunning as he when it came to pulling off tricks on other people. However, she was confident in the fact that she was smart enough to create cunning tricks he would never dream of trying.

This exposure of her body, accident or not, meant war.

As they said, pay back was a bitch.

And he had brought the bitch out of her.

"EEPP!" Ino screamed completely submersing herself under the water until only her nose remained above as well as her eyes.

Temari didn't bother to stink any further as all her most important parts were covered. Instead she grinned widely at the boys, "Oh the things we've seen and it's only eleven in the morning."

Redder than Sakura, Naruto managed to cover himself up with his hands but was unable to utter anything more than a groan. If there was ever an award for dumbest moves ever he would have won in at that moment. How come he was always the one making a fool of himself?

Hinata, overwhelmed by the nudeness of her comrades, managed to gain her footing in hopes of fleeing this awkward moment. As she stood, so did her spiky haired crush unable to keep himself completely covered as he did so. Seeing more of the male body than she had ever seen in her entire life, she passed out. Her head barely missing the tiled floor but instead landed in Tenten's hands.

"Not again," Kiba muttered as he watched his teammate fall, "I guess I'll go take her home."

He jumped out of the water not bothering to put on a towel as he walked over to the girls. Hearing their groan of disapproval he snapped back, "What? I figured if Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto can walk around naked so can I! Don't complain, I don't look that bad!"

"This wasn't by choice you idiot!" Sakura screamed punching him so hard he landed back into the men's hot spring, "AND YOU!"

She turned towards the blond who was desperately trying to wrap a towel around himself, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE ACT LIKE YOU HAVE SOME DAMN COMMON SENSE?"

She had completely forgotten that she remained all natural in front of everyone as she continued to pound into Naruto. All she had on her mind at that moment was how embarrassing it was to take him any where in large groups. When they were alone he was a bit calmer but once he got around a large group of testosterone it was all over. Well, she would show him over. She would break every bone in his body, heal him, and break them again for this unforgivable crime.

"Wait a minute Sakura I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" he whined trying to cover his bruised face and uncovering the most sensitive part of his body.

Hearing snickering from the boy's side she turned on her heels to face them. Now that her complete from was exposed to them their faces turned a brighter shade of red. And while some managed to loom away others didn't fueling her anger even more.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?" she snarled at them, "THIS MAY HAVE BEEN HIS FAULT BUT NONE OF YOU LOOKED AWAY EITHER. ALL YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS MEANS OPEN WAR!"

Gaara had long since transported himself to his apartment on the edge of the village as soon as the wall had fallen. Public embarrassment was not something he was going to endure quietly so instead of causing a bloody scene he decided to leave before any one really noticed him. He was pretty sure that Sakura had seen him as he had seen her but as for the rest he highly doubted they even noticed. But still, being embarrassed in front of her was just as bad as all of the Leaf and Sand seeing him naked. If it weren't for the peace treaty he would have probably lost his mind back there.

He was a political leader not some hormonal teenager. He didn't have the time to give into the normal teenage urges that followed all those his age around. He sat himself in front of a desk and began to go over the imports from Konoha to Suna and the out ports from Suna to Konoha.

It was better that he emerged himself in some kind of work or otherwise he had a feeling that he would continue to face future public embarrassments. Especially if he hung around Naruto too much. It didn't take a kage to figure out that the boy was undoubtly more trouble than he was worth.

Well, at least in non-battle situations.

In the field, he was definitely worth the headache.

Sakura stormed over to where Tenten was sitting and snatched her towel out from beneath the girl. Giving the boy's a death glare that could have turned milk sour she stormed away. No one spoke for a while until Kiba teased Naruto, "A girl kicked your ass."

Naruto shrugged sinking further into the water, "Yeah so, she was naked that's gotta count for something."

"AS if losers," they heard Ino squeal as she wrapped the towel around her while she was still in the water. She stormed off as well followed by Tenten who was carrying a fainted Hinata.

What a day this had been.

"What do you suppose she meant by 'open war'?" Naruto mused allowed blowing bubbles in the water.

"She's probably gonna kick your ass again," Kiba replied as he slapped Naruto on the back with a smile, "Hey maybe you'll get lucky and it will lead to other things."

As he attempted another slap Naruto caught his arm, "Don't talk about Sakura like that Kiba."

It was a warning.

Kiba fell quiet as he knew his teasing Naruto had gone to far. No one had said anything else and finally Temari was the first one to break the silence, "Well later boys this relaxing day has turned into a not-so-relaxing day."

If Kankuro had known what his elder sister was planning to do, he would have either:

A- Gauged out every single guys' eyes here.

Or

B- Rushed to cover her up with a towel.

But the thought had never occurred to him she would exit the pool completely in the nude. She even went as far as to ignore the dry towels left outside. And when he protested, she simply snapped back at him, "I don't see what your problem is Kankuro I not ashamed of my body so just shut up."

And so she walked away in front of almost all the male ninja in Konoha in the nude.

He slapped his forehead.

He and Gaara were going to have to talk to her. There were just some things that were completely improper and walking around in the nude was one. Especially if you were the sister of a major political leader.

And for the biggest reason of all: if you were the sister of a major political leader visiting an allied nation while walking around in the nude.

It was just so wrong in so many ways.


	3. Part III

_**Note: **__I decided instead of making this a full length story that I would make it into five parts. Its kinda my way as a one-shot. I think it's boring to post a lengthy story without breaks so I always break mine down into five sections: _

_1. The Meeting_

_2. Short Separation before the second meeting_

_3. Confrontation about the first meeting_

_4. The climax_

_5. The solution_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto or the Naruto storyline._

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong>

Kakashi lowered the book he was reading as Sakura approached him her hands balled into fists and her wet hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. As she stormed by him he raised a questioning eyebrow as she growled underneath her breath. He wasn't sure what exactly had put her in a bad mood and was curious to know.

He cleared his throat hoping to gain her attention. Not even turning her body around she shot he a death glare. Fearing that whatever had angered her would bring her wrath down on him, he held his hand up in the air in defeat. He wasn't about to get evolved.

So instead he raised his book back over his nose and walked away backwards.

Storming off in the direction she knew to be the sand siblings' apartment all she could think about was revenge. Pounding on the wooden door, she forgot to watch her strength and completely shattered it.

Hearing the noise she created Gaara appeared him front of her ready to attack. Realizing who she was he was completely bewildered. He wasn't sure why she had come and seriously doubting she was here on official business he motioned her to come in. Once they were both properly settled in she asked her, "Yes Miss Haruno, how can I help you?"

Pounding her fist on the desk, this time weary of her strength, she announced, "Naruto must be punished!"

He raised his head up from his paper work.

Punished?

Yes he had embarrassed them both but not on purpose surely she wasn't honestly considering killing him…

Was she?

"You do realize," he tried to defend, "that your friend Sai instigated the situation right?"

"I am," she snapped gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting in until her knuckles were white, "and all of _them _must pay for their crimes against us!"

He understood, "Yes but death seems a little rash doesn't it? After all it was accident."

He was fighting the urge to kill them himself, that would not be good for the allied nations.

"Kill them?" she seemed puzzled.

But of course she reminded herself this was Gaara. He didn't understand that she wanted to pull a massive prank on them using his sand as her secret weapon. So she tried to explain to him, "I don't want to kill them I simply want to get even."

"Even?"

"Yes," she nodded her head forcibly, "Three sets of pranks to be exact each one mortifying than the other."

"As interesting as it sounds," he rested his chin on top of his hands, "How does that involve me?"

"Well," she traced a circle on her leg with her finger, "to be honest I could do them without you but it would be so much easier if you helped. And besides, don't you want to get even? They exposed both of us!"

He frowned.

So he had been right, Sakura had seen him after all.

Shaking his head he argued, "Naruto exposed himself as well."

"And? Your point is…? Are you going to help me or not?"

"And why should I? You have to understand that I am a political leader. I cannot simply act like your average twenty year old. That could endanger my village."

She narrowed her eyes, "Come on already Gaara! Think about it: for once we could get the upper hand on said 'king of the pranks'. Do you remember last time you visited Konoha?"

He leaned forward unsure of where this was going.

Of course he remembered, a blond female had appeared in front of him with barely any clothes on. She had claimed that she was caring his love child with in her whom. She had made a huge scene about how much of a bastard she was and couldn't believe she had fallen for his pick up line.

But there was something wrong with her claims.

He had never met her before in his life.

"That was Naruto," she told him slyly, "Sasuke and him had a bet that they could make you blush. And the time before that he and Kiba were the ones who posted you baby pictures all over the village. And guess who gave them the pictures?"

A muscle above his eyebrow began to twitch.

"Kankuro," she smiled widely as she re-laid the new information before him, "And about the time when all your clothes were replaced with female undergarments? Naruto and Lee. Are you starting to get the picture?"

Yes.

Oh yes he was.

"If I wasn't the Kazekage," he growled at her, "I would mutilate their bodies."

And she believed him.

She held up a knowing finger, "However, you are so you can't."

"No I can't," he agreed disappointed.

"But," she urged him, "You can help me soooooooo are you in or are you out."

"I'm in," he confirmed.

"Good," she smiled wickedly, "Lets get started."

As the boys were exiting the hot springs there seem to be something a miss in the village. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt somewhere someone was plotting against them. As if reading his thoughts Naruto stated, "Do you really think Sakura will hold a grudge? I didn't mean to do it."

This was one of the multiple times since he had asked that question. And always the boys gave the same response:

No they didn't think she would take revenge against him.

Yes they were sure.

They knew because she was simply embarrassed and only spoke out of anger.

No he shouldn't go talk to her.

No he should just leave her alone.

It wasn't too long before they all realized that they had been incorrect. That, yes indeed, they all had something to worry about. And possibly consoling her with presents was the best option. As each of them arrived to their respective homes they sensed nothing was a miss.

Until they open their doors, of course.

Every home belonging to all those involved had been stripped of their furniture. Not only was that the case but all their belongings even down to their socks was replaced as well. And not just replaced with feminine attire.

Oh no, the prank had taken a step further.

All the toilet seats had been chained down as well. And while normal chains could be broken, these could not. For if one tried to break them a curse jutsu would take in affect making them grow breasts as many of them found out.

Groans from all the male ninja in Konoha could be heard across the world.

None of them suspected a thing as they began to take their showers, hoping that Sakura was satisfied with her prank. None of them noticed as a certain sand ninja stealthy snuck into their unsuspecting home. None of them knew that as they too their various showers that their only manly attire was being stolen replaced by women's lacey lingerie. And least of all, they never realized that all their money was also being stolen so they could not buy new clothes.

Sakura smiled at Gaara widely as he returned from phase on of their little mission. Labeling each set of money so she knew who was the proper owner, she said, "Okay tomorrow night is the big festival celebrating the third anniversary that the war has ended. All of Konoha, and even some of the other members of various villages will be there. That is where we will complete phase three of the plan."

He nodded his head, sitting at her small kitchen table, "Alright so when shall we began phase two?"

"Tonight. I want each phase to be unexpected. They can't see us coming or this will never work."

He agreed.

"And your plan?"

She smiled devilishly at him, "We are all suppose to help set up the decorations tonight since the festival is an all day thing. We will attack the enemy me then."

The closest thing to a smile he could do was produce a smirk. He was starting to see her in a new light. She was more crafty and cunning than he ever expected her to be.

A cherry blossom pixie.

And he, surprised as he was, actually liked that about her.

She came closer to him their noses lightly touching, and pressed something in the palm of his hand. They were so close in fact if he had been brave enough he could have kissed her.

Not that he wasn't brave.

Because there had been numerous battles in which his life was endangered.

But fighting a deadly enemy was completely different than kissing a girl that you barely knew.

Especially when she looked just as beautiful as completely evil like she looked now. She brought him out of his thoughts as she stated, "This is our main goal."

He looked down.

Ah, now he understood where she was going with this.

And he really liked it.

It was evil.

It was completely evil,

It was so evil that it was genius.

He vanished in a whirl wind of sand.

The boys huddled themselves in a dark allay way in Konoha. Most of them wore the only means of clothing they had, while others just simply refused and went naked.

"Okay so maybe we were wrong about Sakura," Kiba admitted, he had been one of the few going naked.

"Man this is a pain in the ass. Naruto this is all your fault!" Shikarmaru snapped.

"How is this my fault!" the blond screamed back pointing a finger.

Yeah but this seems a little out of her league don't you think?" Sai questioned scratching the lacey thong he wore, "I mean there's no way Sakura could sneak into our homes without one of us noticing."

"Someone is definitely helping her," Sasuke agreed.

He had been the only one to come up with a better idea than of nudity or to wear actually wear the stupid lingerie. Instead he opted for pulling down one of the pink butterfly curtains that had replaced his own black ones, and wrapped it around himself. He felt foolish, but it was better than looking as stupid as the rest of them.

"This is so cruel," Choji whined trying to cover himself as much as possible.

Annoyed Kankuro finally spoke up, "Yeah but why would she involve me?"

"Does this prank seem familiar to you Lee?" Naruto asked scratching his head ignoring the sand ninja's question.

"It does kind of," came the reply.

"We got to get her back for this," Shino announced trying to hold as still as possible as his bugs acted like his clothing.

"Oh I know!" Naruto slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, "Guys I got an idea."

When Sakura and Gaara arrived at her home with all the items they needed for the prank she never expected what covered every inch of her apartment. And of all the people who would see, she most certainly didn't want Gaara to have seen all of them.

Every single piece of her home was covered in what appeared to be open, used condoms.

Many faces turned in the direction of Konoha as her screams were not only heard through out the world, but as well as the universe.

"Those nasty, rotten bastards," she yelled at the top of her lungs, "That BETTER be conditioner in those damn things."

On here wall words spelled out in red paint said: BRING IT ON!

Gaara cringed at the site of the tiny latex objects.

Disgusting.

Just completely and utterly disgusting.

Sakura glanced down at her foot, noticing that one of the condoms had somehow attached itself to her. She let out a yelp jumping backwards, knocking her and Gaara down. As she laid on top of the Kazekage she realized that all of the condoms were suddenly vibrating. And then they started to fly towards the couple.

"Oh my god!" she squealed blocking her face.

He did not.

He so did not.

But yes he did.

He so did.


	4. Part IV

_**Note: **__Okay here is the fourth installment of __Disturbia__. I hope ya'll enjoy it! And for anyone who like my story __Sakura's Dare __I am going to revise it with more detail and humor so look for that as well._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto or the Naruto storyline._

* * *

><p><strong>Disturbia<strong>

**Part IV**

"That prank was awesome," Naruto snickered as the group waited for Shino to return with male clothing.

They had all drawn straws to see which one would have to go to a clothing store. Since none of them had any money it came down to begging, and if they had too, temporary borrowing. As Shino returned he was empty handed, shaking his head as he made is way to his friends.

Seeing that he held nothing Kankuro questioned, "What the hell man where are the clothes?"

"It seems that Sakura has convinced all of Konoha not to lend or sell us any kind of coverage," he informed them, thoughtfully adding, "A very excellent opponent indeed."

"Excellent? EXCELLENT? Is EXCELLENT all you can say? Are you listening to this guy? EXCELLENT? Man, this sucks! How could she have convinced all of Konoha to join her side?" Kiba ranted pulling at his hair.

This was getting crazy!

Shino waited for him to finish and then said, "Well it seems the numerous pranks Naruto has pulled over the years has finally come back to haunt him. They refuse to help. And when I attempted to 'borrow' some of the clothing this happened."

Motioning for his bugs to move out of the way, all the boys gasped in horror.

If it had not been for Gaara's sand shield they would have surely been covered in icky condoms. Forcing her door close as the latex items started to vibrate once again she declared, "He thinks he's so damn clever! I'll show him cleverness. I will destroy them!"

Grabbing Gaara's wrist she begun to drag him out of the apartment complex.

He wasn't sure what she was planning, but he was very interested in finding out.

That night the boys slinked through the shadows doing their best to get to the festival grounds. Some of them snickered at the bug wielder's new dilemma as the others shot him pity glances. Maneuvering quietly through the shadows was becoming increasingly difficult with the lingerie that had actually attached itself to his skin. The more he pulled at it the tighter it became.

Has she had placed some kind of jutshu on all the clothes in Konoha?

Surely not.

There had to be some kind of loop hole.

Somewhere.

As they arrived at the festival ground they all eyed their surroundings suspiciously. There was no sign of Sakura any where, in fact there was not sign of anyone. Their eyes all shifted to a table holding all of their money on it.

They approached slowly.

Shikamaru was the first to ask, "Do you think it's a trap?"

"If it is I don't see how it could be any worse than this," Choji added as he reached his hand over to retrieve it.

Naruto grabbed his wrist instantly, "It just seems too easy."

"Yeah I think so to," agreed Kiba.

Sasuke shifting his eyes to the shadows demanded, "Okay Sakura we get it come out."

But she didn't come forward from the place he was looking. Instead Ino and Tenten both walked up from behind the boys with Hinata following blushing deeply. They wore short, simple black kimonos on. They both instantly started giggling as the boys all blushed. Kiba, remembering unlike the others, had decided to go with nothing at all tried to position himself from behind Akamaru.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke growled at them becoming increasingly more annoyed by the minute.

"Oh, " Temari's voice came from the table. They all jerked their heads in the same direction came in. Kankuro could have screamed. She was laying on the table, looking up at them with mischievous eyes. The kimono barely covering her curvy body. He swore if she didn't stop acting crazy like this he would have no choice but to lock her away somewhere, "She's around."

"TEMARI!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "For the love of Suna put some clothes on!"

"Oh shut up Kankuro," she snapped back, "I don't have to do what you say! Besides, I could say the same for you!"

He shut up instantly turning a deadly glare at Shikamaru who seemed unable to look away from his elder sister. He was coming dangerously close to ripping the younger boy's eyes right out their socket. Jumping off the table, Temari joined the other two, slowly walking in front of the shadow ninja on purpose. He was going to kill her!

Sakura watched with Gaara from the shadows, a wicked smile plastered on her face. This was going to be fun, she decided.

"Okay," she spoke to him, "Remember your part of the plan."

It was such an evil plan.

Evil, evil plan.

He nodded his head as she walked toward the group.

Sakura smiled as she approached the boys in the same outfit as the other girls. They all glared at her darkly as she made her way to the table. Placing both hands on her hip she said, "I give up."

"What?" Naruto asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"You mean you forfeit?" Sai asked unsure.

"Yes," she nodded her head, "The prank you played on me was just beyond anything I could ever come up with. I mean really that was just disgusting."

"I told you it would work!" Naruto proclaimed elbowing Lee.

"But," she continued on, "Anyways we really need to get the decorations up for tomorrow. So how about we put this war aside?"

"Just like that?" Sasuke inquired.

"Just like that."

They all moved to gather their wallets one by one. As they did so she also added, "I actually felt really bad about the lingerie prank. I mean after all you wont be able to get any clothes until tomorrow since all the shops are closed."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you just simply gave back all our old clothes!" Choji grumbled folding his hands over his chest.

"True," she smiled sweetly, "But I hid your stuff in the Hokage tower. The tower is currently closed which means you will have to wait until the morning."

As she was talking they picked up the decorations to begin hanging them unsure of where she was going. The girls moved in to help, giggling as they did so.

"So we girls figured that to make you feel less embarrassed we would wear similar clothing."

All the girls but Hinata pulled off their kimono's revealing very sexy lingerie that looked much better on them than the boys. Hinata maintained her outfit much too shy to remove it. Every single boys' jaws dropped to the ground hanging there. And they all dropped the various decorations they were holding.

It was like a dream come true!

Again Kankuro felt the need to strangle his sister.

"Okay boys lets get started we don't have all night!"

As they decorated the village there were several events in which they did not notice. They were deeply distracted by the girls who seemed unaware of how very little clothing they were wearing.

The fist was the first was the unnatural growth of their lower regions with every perverted thought that crossed their mind. Through out the night, the growth was progressive as that by the time they were finished it was too late.

And the second was that at the end of the night before any of them noticed their laughable condition, there was a series of flashes. A certain sand ninja was taking many, many pictures of the boys with both their lingerie attire and growth displaying.

He had been instructed by both his sister and Sakura not to take picture of the girls but only of the boys. And he was fine with that until he came to the same place his pink haired co-conspirator decorated. There was a moment where he had the camra positioned where only she was in view. And he fought the urge to snap it.

Deciding against the temptation he then switched to take a picture of his bother. When he was finished with his part he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand into his office. Now all he had to do was develop them. A skill, he himself, actually possessed since sometimes pictures of sensitive nature were often taken. He felt it better to in trust himself in these top secret images than someone else who could otherwise be a spy. He set to work quickly as he waited for phase three to begin.

The best phase of all.

When the decorating was finished the girls managed to sneak away before any of the boys noticed. As they argued amongst themselves about who looked better, much to Kankuro's displeasure, the sun was starting to come up.

Lee was the first to notice the problem, "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Naruto questioned completely unaware.

"Is it me or do you notice that we all seem to have grown an extra leg?"

One by one they all looked down.

Screams could be heard not only through out Konoha, not only from other worlds, but also throughout the universe.

Sakura entered Gaara's apartment with Temari trailing close behind her. As he finished hanging the pictures up on a line in a dark room, he waited for her to speak first.

"How's it coming?"

"Very well," he admitted never once glancing back at his work.

The pictures would give him nightmares if he looked at them too much. Often he would refer to his memories of the girls, minus his sister's, and place him mentally in the photos whenever he had to look at them. He found that more and more he was picturing the same girl over and over.

He sighed.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not he was a man and he did have urges. This was a natural part of life. He was just pleased that he was the prankster and not the prank victim. That would most certainly be a most embarrassing situation even more so than the bath house incident. At the very least, Sakura was only one who had seen him. Which to be honest, he wasn't minding so much any more.

Looking at one of the pictures Sakura grinned, "This is the perfect revenge!"

Temari nodded heading out of the room, "Who knew you had it in you?"

Knew indeed.

"Naruto will learn his lesson for sure!" then yawning she stretched her arms over her head, "Alright Gaara I'm off I'll see you tonight."

He nodded his head not speaking as she came closer to him.

Then she did something he didn't expect.

She kissed him on his cheek, "Thanks."

He stared after her as she walked out of his home, a deep blush creeping over his cheeks. Noticing Kankuro's voice in the distance he quickly shut the door of the dark room, locking it. His brother said nothing as he stormed by, cussing underneath his breath.

Sakura made it to her apartment unsure of how she was going to clean up her apartment. She cringed as she turned the door knob, only to find that it had been completely cleaned up.

Was this the boy's way of giving up?

But no.

It was not.

Slowly she realized that something was not right.

Something was very wrong.

And she screamed.

She screamed so loudly that not only had Konoha heard, nor the entire world, nor the universe, but all of time had heard.


	5. Part V

_**Note: **__Sorry it took so long to put this up. Once again life had gotten in the way of my writings. But anyways here is the last part of this story so I hope everyone enjoys it._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto or the Naruto storyline._

* * *

><p><strong>Disturbia<strong>

**Part V**

In her apartment there were hundreds, among hundreds of strings hung from the ceiling, and attached to these strings were pictures. So many pictures it was a wonder how they were capable of getting them all developed in such a short amount of time. And as she look closer at the pictures she became suddenly aware that the subjects were of the boys she had been pranking. They had broken once again into her apartment and had taken pictures of themselves wearing all of her own personal lingerie. And once again there was a message on her wall written in red paint that read:

DO WE LOOK SEXY SAKURA?

Snatching a picture off the string she began to rip it into shreds never once noticing that as she did so her clothing was becoming smaller and much smaller still. By the time she had realized the purpose of the prank her clothes looked like they belonged to a five year old child instead of a young woman. She swore profoundly as she searched her house for her bathrobe. The dweebs had taken most of her clothing like the copy cats they were. Honestly, she sighed inwardly, if Naruto was really the king of pranks like he claimed to be he should have known better than to copy her exact prank. If they really thought she was unprepared for a move like this they were completely off their rocker for sure. She found her robe where she had hidden it underneath her bed and slipped it over her shoulders.

Mean while the boys all gathered around in a circle formulating their next move. Naruto, who had forgotten about the trap laid on his toilet, poked at the new lumps on his chest while shaking his head, "Man she's twisted."

"Lemme touch one!" Choji whined pointing at the front of Naruto.

Shielding his chest away from the chubby finger Naruto snapped, "No way man these are mine go get your own."

"You can't be serious," Sasuke shook his head unwilling to dive into whether or not it was proper for a male friend to touch another male friend's boobs. It was just so unnatural it really urked him that she would be able to be so damn plan evil. Sakura had always been so bland, who knew the girl could be as fiery as a pepper?

"Seriously," Neji faced the opposite side of the room refusing to even lay eyes on the disfigured Naruto. Pranking someone was one thing, but placing female body parts on a man was just unethical. Sakura needed to harness her powers of creativity for good not unspeakable evil such as this.

"Can I at least see one?" Choji continued to beg.

Shino cut into the conversation, not wanting to know where Choji's curiosity could lead to and suggested, "Maybe we should as Sakura to release us from the jutshu. After all we are receiving rewards tonight, surely in her eyes we have been punished enough."

"Oh that reminds me," Naruto scratched his forehead thoughtfully, "Do you think she fell for it Kiba?"

"Fell for what?" Rock Lee questioned.

"Well," Kankuro explained, "We found her bathrobe hidden beneath her bed so we decided to take the prank a tiny bit further."

"How much further?" Sai inquired raising one of his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," Kiba admitted to the rest of the group, "We may have taken it a lot further."

"What did you do?" the question was repeated by Neji.

"We may have…" Kankuro started.

"Placed a jutshu on her bathrobe…" Kiba continued on.

"That makes her grow hair all over her body like a monkey or something," Naruto giggled.

"But that's not the best part," Kiba tried to say.

Kankuro cut in finishing the sentence before he could, "The jutshu can't be removed but by someone from the sand village because its so complex. Only a male member in my family can remove it since I originally thought of it six years ago as a way to teach Temari to stay out of my stuff. There's no way she's gonna ask Gaara for help so that leaves me. Once she figures out she has to get me to remove it, she'll have to beg for our forgiveness. It's perfect!"

"Do you think she will figure it out by tonight?" Shikamaru pointed out doubtfully.

"Oh yeah," Naruto seemed quite sure of himself, "Sakura's always been really smart. She'll figure it out."

"Sure you aren't giving her too much credit?" Sasuke snapped shaking his head.

Removing the jutshu had been easy enough for the Kazekage of Suna. And with the new secret weapons in his care Sakura was sure that tonight's prank would rain hell on the boys. She walked proudly to Naruto's apartment just as the sun was beginning to streak golds and crimsons across the sky. The festival would begin soon so she really had to hurry if she wanted to finish her final prank on time.

Knocking on Naruto's door she heard the muffle snickers of the boys on the other side. They must have assumed she was coming here to get the jutshu removed in time for the festival. But they were completely wrong in their assumptions. All the boys had been under the impression that she herself was looking more foolish than them in their lingerie.

But as the door swung open their smug expressions slowly melted away into shock. Sakura stood before them, not only with her normal amount of hair, but looking very stunning in her short white kimono decorated in pink flower petals. On her legs she wore silk stockings dyed pink as well that went all the way up to her mid thighs. She wore heels that by all stand points had a higher arch as well as heel than her normal everyday shoes. And her hair had been pinned to one side with a jeweled hair piece. In her arms she carried a box full of dark clothing, and on top sat their wallets.

Dropping the box on the threshold she announced, "Okay boys for real I forfeit."

"Yeah, we don't believe you," Kiba remarked eyeing her carefully.

"Look guys," she held her hands up in the air, "It took me and Tsunade all day to remove that stupid prank from my skin. Tonight is the festival to celebrate our winning of the war, lets just drop this childish games already. Besides this is by order of the Hokage, Tsunade said we had to stop or she would lock us all up for the rest of the week."

They all gulped as she went on to add, "So here are your clothes and money. I will see you tonight okay?"

She was about to leave when Naruto grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes intensely. Finally, after a very long second he hissed at her, "Sakura aren't you forgetting something?"

She blinked.

Surely he had not seen through her lies had he?

"What do you mean?" she tried to sound innocent.

"You gotta remove the jutshus off of us," he pointed out letting her go.

"Oh right sorry I almost forgot."

Later that night the festival seemed to be going very well for the boys. They had given up on the idea that Sakura was going to prank them one last time as they separated. None of them suspected that there was plotting going about in the shadows as Tsunade announced that the heros of the great war should make their way on stage. Sakura and Gaara had been standing at a game stand well away from their targets discussing tactics. As they were called on stage, Sakura and Gaara made no signs to the other boys that something was indeed up.

As Tsunade began to make her speech, causing the younger half of the village to become suddenly sleepy, small particles of sand slowly etched their way through the air. The movement was so minuscule not a single one of the boys noticed as it tugged lightly at their clothes. He had almost forgotten how much fun revenge could hold for someone if they only sought out it's more humorous side than murderous. Just as Tsunade finished her speech he gave slight inward pull commanding his sand to snatch every stitch off the boys so they were nude in front of Konoha but a small fraction of Suna as well.

And just as they noticed they held no attire at all, confetti fell from the sky. But the pieces were slightly bigger than the normal tissue paper pieces for they were really hundreds among hundreds of tiny pictures. Pictures of the boys wearing the lingerie as well as pictures of the boys during the previous prank. As the villagers began to laugh all of the male ninja managed to disappear.

"That was so cold," Naruto whimpered as they hid in the shadows far, far away from the center of the town.

"Yeah well you deserved it," they heard Sakura's voice announce darkly.

"Don't you think you took this a bit far?" Shikamaru snapped the blush on his cheeks so crimson it was a wonder his normal coloring ever came back.

"Don't be a sore loser," Sakura hissed at him.

"Next time you decide to pull a prank," Gaara voice cam from the shadows, "on the Kazekage remember this day."

"GAARA!" Kankuro declared pointing his finger at his younger brother, "YOU WERE IN ON THIS?"

"But why?" Kiba forced out.

"Oh he knows," Sakura informed them as Gaara moved next to her with his arms folded across his chest, "I told him."

"We'll get you for this!" Choji declared.

Sakura ignored the empty threat, satisfied that she had properly taught the boys a lesson on what a real prank looked like. She had won this war and now she wanted her prize. She held her hand out to Gaara and asked, "How about we join the festival and let these boys simmer for a while."

He nodded his head, taking a step forward with Sakura close on his heels. He could hear Naruto's voice shout out, "Okay fine you won this battle but the war has just begun! We'll get you!"

"And you're little dog too!" Kiba added in firmly.

"Oh shut up Kiba!" Sakura snarled at him pausing in her steps, "Not every thing has to have some form of a canine in it! Seriously?"

"I can't believe you helped her!" Kankuro screamed at his brother accusingly.

"Oh that reminds me," Sakura leaned forward with the purpose of kissing Gaara's cheek one more time as a final thank you. But her lips never made it to his cheek. At the very same moment she leaned in he had turned his head toward her and his fuming older brother. And with this action, came a reaction where his lips and Sakura's accidentally collided. The affect of the kiss left all subjects of the pranks behind as an accident became hidden desire on both ends of the caress.

**The End**


End file.
